<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Angel- Destiel (alt Spn ending) by Kfairy88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752773">My Angel- Destiel (alt Spn ending)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfairy88/pseuds/Kfairy88'>Kfairy88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A relationship that deserved to be happen for over a decade, Bi Dean, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Supernatural Finale, supernatural deserved a better finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfairy88/pseuds/Kfairy88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is freed from the empty, and has a hard time talking to Dean because of his love confession. But how does Dean feel about him? Will the characters of Supernatural get the happy ending that they all deserve? A fanfix of the Supernatural finale because we deserved better. Destiel!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The angel smiled as he said his last goodbye to the man that he had loved for a decade. He knew what would happen. The darkness from the empty would swallow him. But that was okay. If that meant that he could protect the man he loved and his family then it was worth it. </p>
<p>“You know, ever since we met, ever since I pulled you out of Hell, knowing you has changed me. Because you cared, I cared. I cared about you.” Cas’s voice started to break, “ I care about Sam. I cared about Jack. I cared about the whole world because of you. You changed me, Dean.” </p>
<p>“Why does this sound like a goodbye?” Dean asked, trying not to show how sad he was. </p>
<p>“Because it is. I love you.”</p>
<p>“Cas, don’t do this,” Dean whispered, “Please don’t.”  Dean never showed when he was hurting, he wanted to seem stronger. But, Cas knew, he saw it. The sadness. There was loud pounding on the door outside, Death was coming. </p>
<p>“I have to,” He put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Castiel’s smile didn’t leave, “I’m sorry, Dean. I’ve caused you so much pain for the last decade,” he laughed, “The last few years with you, with Sam and Jack, have been the best years of my life. I was an angel of the lord, always following orders. But you taught me freewill. And we made a difference.” There were tears in his eyes, “You never gave up, in the face of the devil and god. Stay strong, Dean, for me.”  Dean's green eyes were filled with tears and he didn’t bother wiping them away. He was falling apart. Dean stood there speechless in front of Cas. “Don’t cry.” This was the first time Castiel saw him hurting. Cas smiled, as he wiped away Dean’s tears. </p>
<p>They could both hear the gurgling of the empty reaching out for Castiel. Billie broke through the sealed door and the empty took her away. Then it was going after Cas. </p>
<p>“No!” Dean  yelled as he ran after Castiel, but the angel pushed him away, knowing that he would try to save him, leaving a bloody handprint on Dean’s jacket. He watched the darkness grab the man he loved and in a blink of  an eye, Castiel was gone.</p>
<p>“I love you, too, Cas. I love you, too.” he whispered, but Castiel never heard him. Dean sat in the corner of the dark room, trying to stay strong, but losing his angel broke him. He heard his phone ring and wiped the tears out of his eyes to see who it was, it was Sam calling. Dean turned off his phone and threw it across the room. </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Dean cried, “I couldn’t save him.”  He put his hands on his head, trying to hold it together. Without his angel, there was no hope in defeating Chuck. There was no hope left in his world. The one person who meant everything to him, other than Sam, was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place after 15x19</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So everyone’s back, Jack?”  Dean asked. As he looked around at all the people that appeared. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Jack smiled.</p>
<p>“Eileen. She’s-”  Sam asked, </p>
<p>“She’s alive.” </p>
<p>Sam smiled uncontrollably and Dean nudged him, “Go. She’s waiting for you.”  Sam nodded and ran towards Eileen’s house. </p>
<p>Dean needed to ask Jack, the new god. “Cas. Can you bring him back?”  </p>
<p>Jack nodded and snapped his fingers. There was a bright light and Dean blocked his eyes. Then the bright light was gone and Dean looked over and he saw Castiel. </p>
<p>He smiled when he saw the angel in his trench coat laying on the floor, “Ow” he mumbled. </p>
<p>“Cas.”</p>
<p>“Dean,” Castiel said as he tried to find his balance. Dean went over to him and helped him get up. Castiel turned to Jack, “Thank you.” </p>
<p>“No need to thank me, Cas.”  Jack responded. </p>
<p>Dean smiled, “Let’s go home.” </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>Sam entered the bunker with Eileen and saw Jack, Dean, Cas and all the hunters, including apocalypse Charlie and Bobby, Jody and the Wayward sisters and Donna all gathered at the table, drinking and laughing. “Come join us, Sammy!” Dean laughed as he continued to drink. </p>
<p>Sam chuckled, “Dean, you sound really drunk.” Eileen laughed as she held Sam’s hand. Sam noticed something yellow and fluffy underneath the table. “You kept the dog?”</p>
<p>“Of course I kept the friggin dog! We won, Sammy. We won!” Dean yelled. </p>
<p>Castiel laughed at Dean, and Dean asked, “What you laughing at, angel?”  He slurred, he definitely was super drunk. </p>
<p>“Nothing.” Cas smiled as he stared at Dean. </p>
<p>“Cas,” Sam said as he went over to him and hugged him. </p>
<p>“Hey, get off my angel,” Dean said he pushed Sam away and hugged Castiel, his face, red. Both Sam and Cas laughed at drunk Dean. </p>
<p>Sam and Eileen sat down at the table and each grabbed a beer and toasted, “Team Freewill.” Sam said. </p>
<p>“To Team Freewill!!!” Dean yelled. All the hunters laughed and held their drinks high. </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>It must have been hours, they all drank and talked, for once not having to worry about the chaos in the world. Dean said, “I’m gonna -hic- head in now,” he pushed his chair out but stumbled a little. </p>
<p>Everyone laughed, Sam stood up to help him but, Cas said, “I got him.” Cas got up and held up Dean. Angels couldn’t get drunk unless they drank a lot but Castiel was careful.  He helped Dean get to his bed and laid him down on his bed. </p>
<p>“Cas.” he said as he closed his eyes, “you didn’t hear what I said.” Dean put his arm on his own head without opening his eyes. The angel was confused about what the drunken man was going on about. “I said I love you, too.” </p>
<p>Castiel turned red when he heard the Winchester say those words. He was at a loss of words. When Cas said that, he thought that he was going to die, he confessed his love for Dean. Not as a brother but someone more. Dean probably thinks that he meant it as just a friend. </p>
<p>“Well, you going to say anything, man?” Dean asked. </p>
<p>“Dean, you misunderstand me,” Cas sheepishly said, “When I said I love you, I didn’t mean it as just friends or brothers I-” </p>
<p>Dean suddenly sat upright and tugged on his tie and brought him close to him. “I know how you meant it, angel.”</p>
<p>Cas didn’t know what to do or how to react to Dean’s actions. Then Dean pushed him away, “Well anyway, I’m tired.” He said. He let himself fall back onto the bed and turned away from Cas. “Night, Cas.” </p>
<p>It took a minute for what just happened to register to Cas. Then he responded, “Night, Dean.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Last Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas woke the next morning and found himself in the guest room of the bunker. Angels don’t need to sleep but Cas slept anyway. He would stay up all night thinking about what Dean said to him ‘I know how you meant it, angel’. His first thought was Dean. </p>
<p>He got up and walked through the kitchen of the bunker and saw Sam and Eileen eating breakfast while reading in silence. He found them so cute together. </p>
<p>He decided to talk to Dean about what had happened last night. He headed over to his room and knocked on his door. “Hey, Dean? You awake? I need to talk to you.” </p>
<p>“Hnnnggg,” Dean groaned “It's Saturday, Cas. If it’s not important, let me sleeeeeepppp.” </p>
<p>“I- Okay.” Cas said as he turned around. He decided to wait until later to ask him. </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>Dean waited until Cas left, and loudly sighed. Fuck. Most of the time when Dean drinks, he’s careful and doesn’t let any of his secrets spill. But, last night he fucked up. He told Cas that he loved him.</p>
<p>Dean knew what Castiel was saying as he said goodbye. That’s when Dean learned of Castiel’s feelings towards him. He would never ever admit it, even to himself, that he loved Cas, he was just too damn stubborn to admit it. </p>
<p>He rolled over, thinking about him. Cas was always there for him, his guardian angel. Sometimes Dean found it annoying but he knew that nothing bad would happen because he was protected. </p>
<p>He figured that he’d just pretend that he didn’t remember what had happened last night. He clearly remembered everything, every action, every feeling.  He remembered how red he and Cas were, and it wasn’t because he was drunk, he remembered staring at his lips, thinking about moving in and touching them with his own. </p>
<p>Dean knew deep down that he loved Cas, but he refused to accept his own feelings. He wasn’t gay, was he? He had loved women before, Jo, Lisa, Cassie. But those relationships never worked out because of the family business, or that’s what he let himself believe. Cas was also an angel! How could he fall in love with an angel!? A human and an angel, it wouldn’t work out anyway. So Dean decided he should bury all feelings he had towards Cas and just pretend that nothing happened and nothing will happen.</p>
<p>The Winchester pulled himself out of his bed and he put some clothes on. Just a plain black shirt, then his red flannel and finally his leather jacket. He didn’t bother fixing his bed nicely since he knew that he’d come back to it anyway. He opened the door and took a deep breath. </p>
<p>He passed Sam and Eileen eating and reading in the kitchen and said hello. They acknowledged that he was there but didn’t say anything back. </p>
<p>Dean was scared to face Cas, but he never let his fears and insecurities show. “Dean,” he heard Cas call him. He turned around and looked at him. </p>
<p>“Hey, Cas. What’s up?” Dean asked, even though he knew that he wanted to talk about last night. </p>
<p>The angel tried to speak, “I wanted to talk to you about last night.”</p>
<p>Of course. Dean said, “Yeah what about last night? About how you carried me like a baby to my room?” Dean asked. </p>
<p>“Wait do you remember what happened last night?”</p>
<p>“Cas, does it look like I remember!? I must’ve had like what? Four bottles?” Dean pretended. He hated lying to his angel but it was better than dealing with his feelings. </p>
<p>“I-” Cas tried to say, “It’s nothing.” Dean could tell that Cas was hurting and he felt the slightest bit guilty.</p>
<p>“Whatever, man,” Dean said as he turned around and prepared his weapons for a hunt. Please, forgive me, Cas. I’m sorry for hurting you like this. You don’t deserve me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Are you okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel sunk in his chair, depressed. He couldn’t blame the Winchester for not remembering, he was drunk after all. But, was it true, what he said? That he loved him? </p><p>Cas knew that Dean put up walls, he guarded himself and those walls came crashing down when he was drunk. It was like he  could see the real Dean without the masculine exterior. The angel so desperately wanted to know if the hunter actually felt the same way. But he would never admit it even if he did, that was just the type of person he was.</p><p>He had these feelings for Dean for as long as he could remember, but at the time, he didn’t know or understand what love was. But the Winchesters taught him how to be a human and have feelings. </p><p>He opened the laptop and decided to take his mind off of Dean by searching for cases that he could do. He found a case about children being abducted and leaving a trail of bodies drained of blood, most likely vamps. </p><p>Cas yelled, to notify the others that he was going on a hunt, “Found a probable Vamp case. I’ll be back soon,” he said as he closed the laptop. </p><p>Sam responded, “Take Dean with you.” without taking his eyes off his book. </p><p>...</p><p>“What?” Dean asked from his corner as he was busy cleaning his gun.</p><p>“Yeah it's better to not be alone. Eileen and I will hold down the fort,” he smiled as he finally took his eyes off his book and looked at Eileen, she smiled. “Both of you stay safe.” </p><p>Dean was already at the top of the stairs with his bags full of clothes and weapons, when he called out to Castiel. “What are you waiting for, Cas? Let’s get going.” </p><p>“Right,” Cas replied. When he got the top of the stairs, he turned to Dean, “Remember when I said goodbye to you when the Empty took me?”</p><p>“Yeah? What about it?” </p><p>“You have anything to say?” Cas asked. </p><p>Dean knew where this was going and he did not want to go there. He didn’t want to admit that he cared too much. “Just that I wasted so much tears. Not that you weren’t worth it but I shoulda known you were coming back,” Dean gave an innocent smile that pushed Castiel away. “Why?”</p><p>“Nevermind,” Cas sounded disappointed.</p><p>… </p><p>“Cas!” He woke up to Dean urgently shouting his name. </p><p>“What is it?” The angel quickly jolted awake. </p><p>“You were sleeping.” Dean said without taking his eyes off the road. “Angels don’t sleep.” </p><p>“ I don’t know what came over me. I usually don’t fall asleep like this.”  The angel replied. </p><p>Dean asked, “What do you mean usually?” </p><p>“I mean I sleep when I want to, not because I have to or when I feel tired. I sleep just to clear my head,” Cas said, “I don’t accidentally fall asleep.” </p><p>Dean seemed concerned about Cas, “You good? You need an angel doctor or something?” </p><p>Castiel laughed, “I’m good,” he said as he rested his arm on the window and stared out into the darkness. It reminded him of the empty. Living out horrible memories, being alone. </p><p>“You sure you okay?” </p><p>“I’m fine Dean. Falling asleep is not a bad thing,” Cas said. </p><p>“That’s not what I meant, Cas,” he nudged him, “like emotionally, are you okay?” </p><p>“Yeah,” he lied. </p><p>....</p><p>Dean could tell when his angel lied. There was just something about the tone in his voice that sounded fake. He knew he wasn’t okay because of last night. He felt guilty for causing him pain but he convinced himself that it’s better than telling that he meant what he said. </p><p>For now, he focused on driving, trying not to think about Cas. He does not like Cas in that way, that’s what he kept telling himself during the whole car ride. </p><p>Once they pulled up to the motel, Dean dropped off their bags and then they headed to the police department to gather information about the killings. </p><p>Their investigation led them to a warehouse. When they got there, they were greeted with a couple of vamps, nothing that they couldn’t handle. They managed to kill them all off and save some of the kidnapped children. </p><p>“That felt good,” Castiel said as they headed back to the motel.</p><p>Dean laughed, “That felt friggin amazing, Cas. We saved a bunch of kids. Finally back to normal, well our normal anyway. No more Chuck. No more big bads like the Empty and Billie. Just us hunters.”</p><p>Cas sighed, “Yeah, normal.”  </p><p>Dean noticed that Cas was being sarcastic and he definitely was not okay. What could be bugging him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Too Stubborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived at the motel, Dean laid down on one bed while Cas took the other bed. </p><p>“Okay.” Dean said, sternly and he sat up straight and looked at Cas, “What the hell is wrong with you? And don’t give me that bullcrap that you’re fine because after a decade of knowing you, I know when you’re lying.” </p><p>Castiel finally broke, “You know what? Yeah, I’m angry. I’m angry at you!“ He threw a pillow at the hunter, who caught it. He stood up and walked over to the Winchester. </p><p>Dean countered, “You’re mad at me?! You’re the one who is making me feel guilty because of what happened last night!”</p><p>“So you do remember!”  </p><p>“Yeah, ‘course I friggin remember!” Dean got up from his bed and stood right in front of the Cas. He pointed at the angel’s chest,  “I remember everything, Cas. Can we please just forget that it ever happened?! I didn’t mean it, I don’t love you in that kind of way. I’m sorry,” Dean lied, with the truth coming out like this, it was bad, he needed to lie about how he felt.</p><p>“You think you’re the only one to know if I’m lying? Why do you keep burying this, Dean!?” Cas was practically shouting. “Why do you keep lying, not only to me but yourself!?”</p><p>“Because it won’t end well, Cas!” Dean yelled back “Everything felt so real, what I said…what I felt...what I thought about doing to you! I will not admit these feelings in the hope that they would go away!” </p><p>“You’re just too damn stubborn to accept that you love someone!” </p><p>Dean pushed him up against the wall, “Yeah, well maybe I am!”  he growled back. He stared into Castiel’s deep blue eyes, then before he knew it, he pressed his lips on the angel’s. Castiel’s eyes fluttered close when he realized what the hunter was doing. The angel returned the kiss and he moved hands up the Winchester’s back and gripped his shoulders tightly. Like he did when he dragged him from hell. </p><p>The Hunter kept pushing his lips against Cas’s, moving his tongue violently in his mouth, causing the angel to moan.  Dean picked Cas up from the waist, while kissing him. When they parted, to catch a breath, Dean threw the  angel onto his bed. He looked down at him and smiled as crawled on top, and started to undress Castiel. </p><p>As Dean was doing that, he moved his lips to the angel’s neck. Castiel felt the nice warm touches on his neck. Cas, then started to take off Dean's clothes, first his leather jacket, then his flannel, and lastly his shirt. As he removed all the layers from the hunter, he could feel Dean’s wall starting to crumble and he could see who the Winchester really was. </p><p>Castiel laughed at the thought and Dean asked, “What? Do I have something on my face?” </p><p>The angel smiled. “It’s nothing, Dean.” When they had revealed all of themselves to each other, the hunter leaned into the angel’s face and passionately kissed his lips. The angel kissed back as he slid his hands across his body to Dean’s ass and gripped it. He was a moaning mess and the hunter laughed, which made the angel turn red.</p><p>“What? I’m making you feel too good?” </p><p>Castiel’s cheeks were red, “Shut up, Dean.” </p><p>Dean laughed at Cas and continued what he was doing, making sure that the angel felt it all.</p><p>Then Dean positioned himself above Cas. “You sure about this, Cas?” The angel turned his head back towards the Winchester. He looked into the sapphire eyes of the angel and he knew, he knew, without him needing to say a word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Admit it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean awoke to the sound of Castiel snoring. He smiled at his partner, now realizing how pretty he was, he brushed Cas’s hair out of his face. Then it hit him. He fucked an angel. This wasn’t just a one night stand that he could just run away from. He just fucked his closest partner. </p>
<p>The Winchester tried to get out of bed without waking the sleeping angel. But, he failed at that and his little angel grabbed his torso and laughed. </p>
<p>“Come on, Cas. Let me go,” he said as he tried to pry him off. “We should head back to the bunker.”  </p>
<p>“Awww, now?” The angel asked, he didn’t want to leave, he was having an amazing time with the Winchester. </p>
<p>“Yeah, now,” the hunter said as he got up and went to put his clothes on. </p>
<p>Castiel pouted and didn’t get up. Then he was hit in the face with his clothes. “Come on, angel,” Dean said as he threw the angel his trench coat. “I told Sam that we’d be back in the afternoon.” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s still morning, so we could stay in bed a little longer,” Cas asked with puppy dog eyes. </p>
<p>“Cas, it’s already noon.” </p>
<p>The angel looked at the clock next to the bed just to confirm. His face showed disappointment and for some reason the hunter found it funny. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Dean walked over to Castiel. He put his hand on Cas’s cheek. “Going back to the bunker doesn’t  mean we won’t have another fun night like last night.” He put his forehead on Cas. Dean smiled as he kissed his angel. </p>
<p>Castiel smiled as he felt the hunter’s warm lips touch his. “I know.” They kept kissing and lost track of time. Until Dean’s phone rang which startled them both. </p>
<p>The hunter parted from his partners lips and leaned over to check his phone. “It’s Sam,” he said as he got up from Cas and answered the phone. “Hey, what’s up Sammy?” </p>
<p>“Where are you? Eileen and I are going on a hunt. If you’re almost here, we’ll wait for you guys.”  </p>
<p>“Go on without us. We ummm got stuck in traffic.” Dean lied. And Cas just looked at him, confused as to why he lied. “Bye and stay safe, Sammy.”  He hung up the phone and got up from the bed. “Alright, now we’re leaving.”  Dean said as picked up his bags. </p>
<p>“Why’d you lie to Sam?” Cas asked as he finally got up and put his clothes on. </p>
<p>“Because if I told Sam that we didn’t leave yet, he’d ask why. And what would I say then? Oh, I’m bi and was making out with Cas and we lost track of time.” </p>
<p>The angel could tell that the hunter was a little ashamed of them. “Dean,” Cas was now dressed and put his hand on his shoulder, trying to figure out what he should say to him. “Are you ashamed of us?” </p>
<p>“Look, let’s just get going,” he pushed away the angel’s hand and headed for the door. Dean avoided answering because he was. He was ashamed but it’s not what Cas thought. He finally accepted his feelings for his guardian angel. But, he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else. That was just the type of person he was. He didn’t want Cas to think he was ashamed because he didn’t like him, it was exactly the opposite. He liked him so much and he was too scared to admit that he was falling in love.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>During the car ride  the two of them sat in silence.  When they arrived just outside of the bunker, Dean stopped the engine and just sat there staring outside, while the angel still looked outside the passenger window. “Look,Cas, I-“  Dean started but Castiel cut him off. </p>
<p>“I get it, Dean,” he said as he turned to him. “I get that you’re ashamed to admit you fucked a guy, well an angel. And-“</p>
<p>The hunter cut him off. “You’re wrong! Okay, yes. Maybe I am a little ashamed that I did fuck you but that’s not the real reason. I’m ashamed that I can’t admit it that I like you, Cas. I’m scared because I think I’m falling in love with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, I did not expect that.” Castiel said in his usually monotone voice.  </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dean tried to hide his emotions but the angel saw right through him. “I love you, Cas. I finally admitted it, I’m not drunk this time. You happy?” Dean said, “So yeah I can’t just admit that to my baby brother.” </p>
<p>Castiel smiled at his love confession. This time, he said it for real, not drunk. </p>
<p>“Stop that,” Dean said, clearly embarrassed. </p>
<p>Cas’s smile didn’t disappear, “What?” </p>
<p>“Stop making me want to kiss you right now.” </p>
<p>Cas laughed, “Then kiss me, Dean.” </p>
<p>Dean turned to his angel and did kiss him. He moved his hands onto Castiel’s cheeks. The angel laughed as he tugged on Dean’s jacket and brought him even closer. </p>
<p>They heard a car pull up behind them and looked. It was Sam and Eileen. Dean pulled away from Castiel and the angel could tell that Dean was embarrassed.</p>
<p>“ We don’t have to tell him,” Cas said, thinking about what Dean had said earlier. </p>
<p>Dean’s face reddened, “Thank you.”  </p>
<p>They both got out of the car and turned around to greet Sam and Eileen.</p>
<p>“You guys just arrived?” Sam said as they got out of their car. </p>
<p>“Ummmm traffic was really bad?” Dean said. </p>
<p>“He made us stop for pie,” Castiel said and Dean gave him a smile and Sam laughed. </p>
<p>Jack met them at the door and Dean heard a thud behind him and looked to see Castiel on the ground. “Cas!” Dean yelled as he went to Castiel. </p>
<p>He picked up the angel’s head and laid him on his lap. Jack, Sam and Eileen rushed over to Dean and Cas. “Jack! What’s wrong with him.” Dean was worrying about Cas. </p>
<p>Jack held up his hand and to check on Castiel to see what was wrong. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?!” Dean asked Jack. </p>
<p>“Nothing seems to be wrong with him.” Jack said. </p>
<p>“Jack! He literally just collapsed on the ground for no reason. Don’t tell me there’s nothing wrong with him!” Dean yelled at the kid, “I’m sorry, kid. I’m just really worried about him.”  he said as he stroked Cas’s face. </p>
<p>“Wait, that’s not right,” Jack said as he lifted his hand above Castiel’s head.  </p>
<p>“What?” Dean asked. </p>
<p>“He’s human.”</p>
<p>“Wait what?” Sam asked, “You sure?” </p>
<p>Jack said, “Yeah. He’s no longer an angel.”</p>
<p>Dean carried his angel inside the bunker and let him rest on the couch. He stayed silent as Jack and Sam talked about what would happen next. He really didn’t know what to say. His angel was no longer an angel, he was human and that was something that Dean could not grasp the idea of.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“Hey, Dean,” he felt something nudge his arm. It was Sam elbowing him. “Did you hear what I said?” </p>
<p>“Hm? No, I didn’t. What did you say?” </p>
<p>“I said, you need to get some rest. You’ve been sitting here just staring at him for over an hour.”</p>
<p>Was it really that long? Dean asked himself. “I’m good.” Dean said, turning his gaze back to his lover. </p>
<p>“Dean, I wasn’t asking you. You’re going to get some rest. I’ll watch over him.”</p>
<p>“No. I said I’m not leaving,” Dean said sternly without looking back at his baby brother. </p>
<p>Sam knew that something was amiss with Dean. He knew that Cas and Dean had a profound bond, because he was the one who raised him from hell. But just seeing his brother like this, made him worry. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Sam replied, “But if you need a break, just ask.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Sammy,” Dean said as he left. Dean held on to Cas’s hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. He whispered underneath his breath, “You’re gonna be safe, Cas.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>